Selkies
Selkies are small mermaid-like creatures that appear in season 3. Overview The Gate Keepers are the Selkies that guard the portals connecting to Enchini to the oceans of all the worlds and realms of the entire Magic Dimension. They are known as the underwater pixies. They have the ability to open or close the portals that link the Ocean of Enchini to the oceans of another world or planet, and there is one gatekeeper for each world with the special symbols on their foreheads. The Guardian Selkies guard the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean, like the Pillar of Light, the Pillar of Balance and the Pillar of Control. They use golden weapons and do not have symbols on their foreheads. Along with the gate keepers (selkies that have ability to open ocean gates) and guardian selkies (selkies that guard the pillars in the Infinite Ocean), there are other selkies. There are often many round creatures looking like baby fish that accompany them which turn onto brightly colored fish on coming in contact with magic or other fish. They are called bollabies. Selkie Village The Selkies of Earth live in a village found in the sea near Gardenia. It is very probable that the Selkies from other realms also have similar Selkie villages. The only Selkies who seem not to live in the Selkie villages are the Guardian Selkies who guard the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean, who live in the Infinite Ocean, near the Pillars, and the Selkies who guard the Ocean Gates, who live near the Ocean Gate they guard on the side of planet where it opens. Similarity with Pixies The Selkies are somewhat similar to the Pixies, as members of both species often have the responsibility to guard powerful magical objects and important places. They both also have their own different, but similar looking, villages found in Magix. History The Selkies were first seen in Bond, during the crowning of Enchini's new king. Lemmy was holding Nereus' crown. The selkies were later seen in the fifth episode of the season, currently telling The Gems about Ammut, a new villain which currently lives underwater. She was one of the greatest underwater sorcerers before vengeance took over her. Sonna joked that Ammut was a name from Egypt, while Ammut was not from Egypt. Phylla helped The Gems by opening them a portal to Enchini. Cinnamon was unsatisfied that the water connects to Enchini, but Phylla said it had to. During Cinnamon's solo mission, Lemmy was worried and later they bonded after Cinnamon came back. Selkies are also present in the Infinite Ocean, where there are Guardian Selkies who protect the Pillar of Light. Physical Appearance The Selkies of the Oceans are miniature wingless mermaids with brightly colored skin. They wear hats that are brightly colored like them and which have decorations and a kind of veil on the back. Only Gate keppers of all realms and Guardian Selkies of the Pillars have veil in their hat. Normal selkies have normal hair strands. Male selkies have their torso uncovered by scales. They are colored like the respective planets which they guard. Category:Selkies Category:Enchini Category:Dragon Category:Air Melody Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Lothorien Category:Starlasia